


Crash Course

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [13]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angel Anne saves her, Angels, Attempted Suicide, But still Snarky, Catalina is sad, Depression, F/F, How Do I Tag, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is just as sad as the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It had been a yearA year of lonelinessAnd Catalina was falling apart.Part 2 of Wake Up
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

> Even when sad Catalina has humor.

It had been a year.

A year of loneliness.

Oh the other queens tried to help her. But there was nothing that they could do. Catalina was never going to be okay again. Her wife was dead, and she certainly didn’t want anyone else. Those men from the bars can go fuck themselves.

Catalina was slowly losing grip of her sanity. Sometimes she swears that she can hear Anne say I love you. She’ll never tell anyone that though. Because it sounds absolutely bat shit crazy. Catalina was in no mood to go out. Ever. Everything reminded her of Anne.

Anne who went everywhere. Anne who was absolutely under no circumstances aloud to have coffee. Anne who was banned from getting candy after she ate all of it and decided to drive her car up a ramp. Anne who was dead. Anne who was murdered.

Catalina still remembers the feeling of the gravel on her knees as she sobbed. She remembers the rage that swallowed her whole for months. She remembers almost killing those two men. She remembers buying a gun, and briefly thinking about pointing it at herself. She remembers.

Catalina was currently driving. Driving towards a bridge. She didn’t care what bridge it was, as long as it was high enough. She’d had enough of this life. Without Anne in it, she couldn’t care less about living. Anne was everything, and without her there was nothing. Nothing but empty space and people who didn’t really care.

Catalina pulled over and began walking the rest of the way. As she walked she smiled at people passing by her. Pretending that everything was okay. When in fact everything was not okay. How could it be okay with Anne gone? It couldn’t. So she would go to Anne. She’d made up her mind. She hadn’t written a note to anyone. It was obvious as to why she was doing it.

She walked precariously on the edge of the bridge. Once she reached the middle of it she stopped. She felt dizzy when she looked down. Catalina stared at the ground, imaging the feeling of falling, and the feeling of hitting the ground. The feeling of it being over.

Catalina was about to jump when she heard it. She thought that she’d imagined it. But when she stepped forward again, the sound repeated itself.

“Don’t.”

There was no one else there.

“Who are you? Where are you? Am I fucking crazy?”

“No.”

“Oh that’s comforting coming from the voice that sounds suspiciously like my dead wife.”

“You know better than anyone that people who commit suicide don’t go to heaven.”

“Are you telling me that I’m talking to an angel?”

“Yes.”

“Is it really you?”

“Yes.”

“I feel like I’m on punk'd.”

“This would be a rather morbid episode don’t you think?”

“Okay yeah. Definitely you.”

“Just hold out a little longer. You’ll see me again. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that. You remember what happens when you break promises.”

“You ban me from the bedroom.”

Catalina laughed. It was the first time in a long time that the world had heard Catalina de Aragon laugh. Catalina looked back down. It didn’t feel like a way out anymore. She turned and walked back to safety.

This time when she smiled at strangers the smile was real. She would be alright. Her wife was watching over her. And she hadn’t been imagining her talking to her. Which was kind of a relief. Although, maybe she just imagined her back there. She refused to go down that path.

For the first time in a year, Catalina had hope. She got in her car and started to drive home. Catalina had hope, but in that moment she forgot how cruel the world was. The light turned green and Catalina started forward. A drunk driver appeared out of nowhere. He ignored the red signal. He kept on driving. And crashed right into Catalina.

The impact killed her instantly.


End file.
